Cleaning concentrates that remove grease from surfaces and disperse oil spills are well known. The prior art is replete with such concentrates. Much of the prior art is directed to general cleaning compositions. Of these, some prior art patents are directed to concentrates suitable for use as degreasing agents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,225 teaches a composition for removing wax, grease, oils, and fats. This composition employs a terpene hydrocarbon, a fatty acid and water. Another example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,486 which teaches a composition for removing tar and grease without any mechanical activity (i.e. scrubbing). This composition employs a polar solvent, a water soluble or dispersible amphiphile, and a non-polar solvent in combination. Yet another example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,840 which teaches a composition for use in the removal of oily and greasy soil. This composition employs surfactants in combination with an ethoxylated glycerol. Further examples are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,034; 5,527,486; 5,643,861; and 5,602,090.
While the prior art can be useful, they are not without shortcomings. For example, many formulations are toxic to the environment. As a result, the manner in which the concentrate can be used or disposed of after use is limited. A related shortcoming is that many compositions contain phosphates which can upset the ecosystems by causing planktonic blooms which can result in ecosystem imbalances.
Another shortcoming is that because the formulation is discharged along with the greases, it may be used for only a single application, thus, increasing costs associated with cleanup.
Yet another disadvantage is that some prior art compositions are high foaming which creates pumping and disposal problems. Still another shortcoming of prior art compositions is that many are not biodegradable which means that the compositions may remain harmful long after being introduced into the environment.
Still another disadvantage of prior art compositions is that when used to "clean up" oil spills they often do not provide any means to facilitate oil collection. These compositions merely cause the oil to emulsify with the water rather than force separation which would facilitate cleanup. The emulsified oil is then spread by the action of wind, waves, and tides, which merely makes the water appear to be cleaner.
Another problem associated with conventional cleaning compositions is that they leave a residue which must be removed by, for example, immersing the object in an acid bath or by using organic solvents such as mineral spirits, naphtha, or xylene. All these materials and methods pose potential health hazards and result in additional costs in labor, materials, precautions, and proper disposal.